


Bestfriends

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Amara, Cain and Benny had been friends for years and after yet another break up the three of them finally come together.





	Bestfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was a new one for us lol. Let us know what you think!

Amara sighed to herself. She thought by now she’d have found someone she wanted to spend more than a couple months with. Geoffrey, ‘ _ call me Geoff’’  _ had lasted all of a month before he’d thrown in the towel. She hadn’t even slept with him yet which meant it had been far too long since she’d been fucked properly. Feeling a little sorry for herself, Amara reached for her phone. 

 

She saw both Benny and Cain’s names at the top of her texts and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t done it sooner. Both guys were open minded when it came to having fun and from what she knew of them they also both shared at least a passing interest in hot guys. 

 

This was perfect. 

 

_ Message to Benny:  _ The asshole dumped me. Don’t wanna be alone tonight, come over?

 

_ Message to Cain:  _ The asshole dumped me. Don’t wanna be alone tonight, come over?

 

She immediately felt better. Her boys wouldn’t let her down. Even if they weren’t interested in more than just hanging out, not once had they ever failed to show up for her. Amara rushed into the shower and washed herself up good, making sure to get rid of the makeup she’d put on earlier for her lousy excuse of a date. Both Cain and Benny had commented that they didn’t think she needed it. 

 

Once she dried off, Amara started digging through her drawers for something soft and sexy to wear for them. She pulled on a black, lace corset and the panties that matched, then slid a thin silk robe over it all and cinched it around her waist. She didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Come on in,” she yelled, not wanting to move. She’d placed herself strategically on the couch, knees folded to pull up the hem of her robe and give a good view of her legs. 

 

Benny had just knocked on the door and was about to push it open when he turned to see Cain jogging up the stairs to Amara’s apartment, “Hey man, she text you too?” Benny asked, holding up the bucket of ice cream he brought.

 

“Mmmhmm, I knew that Garrett guy was a douche,” Cain said holding up his bag of candy bars he knew Amara liked, especially during those precarious times of the month.  

 

Benny snickered, “I think his name was pencil dick?” he said and pushed open the door.  He swallowed hard when he got a good look at Amara sitting on the couch but pushed it away as he closed the door.

 

“We are here at your request m’lady and we come bearing gifts,” Cain said with a bow, picking out a snickers from the bag and waving it around.  Benny held up the bucket and went straight to the kitchen to get it in the freezer.

 

“You want some of that wine you got stashed away?” he called out.

 

“Nah, it’s not exactly like I’m sad to see him go… I just, I hate feeling like I’m never going to find something special, something that makes me want to actually try,” Amara confessed. It was the truth, she didn’t give a flying fuck about the asshole but she hated the thoughts of being alone. Yes, she was hoping Benny or Cain, or possibly even both of them would satisfy her more urgent needs but she stopped holding out hope that either of them were a long term solution for her. Sometimes she wondered if they still looked at her like a little sister. 

 

Cain swallowed hard and shared a look over at Benny.  Both of them knew how the other felt about Amara and both had accepted the fact that neither of them would probably end up with her.  The three of them had been friends for years and when Amara started to date anyone but them, Cain and Benny decided to let it go.  That they would remain friends and bury their feelings.

 

“Hey, don’t talk like that,” Cain said moving to kneel down on the carpet next to the couch, “You just have to stop going out with douche bags,” he teased, surging forward to start tickling her on her sides.

 

“Like they’re that easy to spot on the outside,” Amara yelped, squirming as his fingers scraped up her body. Her thighs had naturally fell open when she squirmed giving both of them a long look at the lace panties under her robe. She let out a few half hearted stops but soon Cain was moving closer, his hips settling in nicely between her legs. 

 

Amara’s breath got a little raspy, her face felt warm and flushed before there was an awkward clearing of Benny’s throat from across the room. 

 

Cain looked over at Benny and then at the position he had accidentally put himself in and quickly withdrew with a small laugh, “Sorry,” he moved to sit on the other end of the couch but pulled Amara’s feet onto his lap.

 

“Alright, well since you don’t wanna wallow, let’s celebrate that douche bag Geoffrey is no longer around,” Benny grinned handing Amara and Cain each a shot glass filled with Patron.  He’d brought it from his own cabinet and usually tried to save it for his own wallowing.  

 

“Here, here,” Cain grinned downing his shot.

 

Amara sat the shot down on the coffee table, uninterested in doing anything that clouded her mind. If anything happened between them she needed to take it seriously. The last thing in the world she  could handle was losing either of her best friends. 

 

She reached a hand out and Cain pulled her up into a sitting position before she patted the couch behind her, “Come sit down, Ben.” 

 

Benny downed his shot and dropped it on the coffee table before moving to sit behind Amara, “Just relax cher,” he said lifting his arm so she could lean back against him.

 

“My boys, so sweet...I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Amara said honestly, grateful to have both of them with her. She thought over the last few years and they’d done so much for her, they’d been through so much together she just, she couldn't imagine what her life would have been had she not met them nor does she want to. 

 

“C’mere,” she said, feeling a little bold. Amara reached up to tug at Benny’s neck until he bent down over her shoulder where she could properly kiss him on the cheek. It wasn’t a soft quick peck like usual though, she lingered. Amara even nipped at his chin with her teeth before she turned her attention toward Cain. 

 

“You too,” she told Cain, playfully licking his cheek before pushing her lips against his in the softest whisper of an actual kiss. 

 

“You guys mean the world to me, I don’t want to ever lose that.” 

 

“And you won’t cher,” Benny said swallowing hard.  They’d always been extremely affectionate with each other.  Hell even him and Cain had damn near snuggled on more than one occasion but this felt different.  He took in a deep breath and kicked off his shoes before laying back on the couch and pulling Amara back against his chest.  His toes poked at Cain’s side who tried pinch at Benny’s leg.

 

“He’s right and you mean the world to us too Mari, always will,” he said rubbing at her calf a little.  When he felt the muscle bunch he started to knead at it, his fingers moving up until he was massaging just below her knee.

 

“Well at least that’s something I can count on, I’ve been scared of ending up alone for a long time but as long as I have you two, I wouldn't want anything else.” Amara put one hand on each of them. First wrapping her arm around Benny’s neck, as if she were trying to keep him close. Then with her right, she guided Cain’s hand up past her knee and toward her inner thigh.

 

Cain swallowed hard and continued to massage at her muscles.  She had killer legs and he was so not one to complain that he was getting his hands all over them but this was getting to be dangerous territory.  He could see just the a glimpse of the lace on Amara’s panties and he quickly tried to look anywhere but at his best friend's crotch.

 

Benny quirked up a brow as he watched Amara pull Cain’s hand higher.  He didn’t get what she was doing but he decided to test the waters himself seeing as how Cain was still scared to death.  He placed both hands on Amara’s stomach and hugged her closer though his fingers started to rub small circles against the smooth material of her robe.

 

Amara gasped as her body arched toward Benny’s hands, furthering the rapid rise of her hemline. She was sure nearly everything was on display now. She almost wanted to stop, to just take the time and talk things out but she felt as if she’d already waited too many years. Even as simple as the touches were, she’d never felt anything so right. “Mmm, your hands feel so good on me.”

 

“You sure about this cher?” Benny asked against her ear.  Cain’s head darted up and bore into Benny’s eyes as both of them waited.

 

“Never been more sure of anything. I kept telling myself I couldn’t have it, that it would ruin everything but I’m just so damn tired of dating, of going through the motions of having a relationship when this..this right here, what we have, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

“Thank fuck,” Benny groaned, his hands moving up her stomach to cup both of her breasts in each of his hands. There was too much material in his way to get a good feel of something he’d been dreaming of since they were probably sixteen.  He pulled open the robe and both him and Cain groaned at the sight.

 

“Fuck Mari,” Cain swallowed hard and didn’t know where to look first.  The black leather corset just amped up how sexy Amara already was and the little lacy panties...Cain really wanted to rip those off with his teeth.

 

“Stop starin and get to work,” Benny chuckled, grabbing at Cain’s hand that was closest to Amara’s pussy and pulled at it until he was pressing both of their palms against her.

 

“Oh fuck,” Amara hissed, rolling upward and into their grip. She wanted so much more, needed it all from them. She couldn’t really reach Benny, not without sitting up more and that would mean he’d have to stop the delicious press of his hand against Cain’s. Her foot though, was perched perfectly in Cain’s lap and Amara took the opportunity to rub it gently against him until she felt the firm outline of his cock through the denim. 

 

“Shit,” Cain grunted when her heel dragged against his cock.  He was torn between diving between Amara’s thighs or letting her continue to rub her foot against him.  Benny decided for him when he grabbed at Amara’s knees and pulled them up, giving him more than enough room.

 

“Thank’s Ben,” he said with a leering grin.

 

“I’ve been dying to hear her cry out...so you’re welcome,” Benny grinned.

 

Cain licked and sucked his way up Amara’s inner thigh until he was inches away from that all that black lace.  He could see how wet she was becoming and he groaned, licking over the cloth in one long firm stroke. 

 

“Ahh,” Amara moaned, her body trembling when Cain’s tongue made contact with her slit. She could feel herself opening up, clenching around nothingness waiting for more. “Mmm, C-Cain, yes.” 

 

Benny wasn’t getting much attention though and Amara wasn’t going to stand for that, instead she pulled him down into a kiss. While it wasn’t the best angle she surged into it, pouring her passion for them both out into it, doing everything she could to get the message across. She didn’t want him to think it was depression or fear feeding this for her. She loved her boys and even though she’d never imagined she could have them both, Amara wanted to put every bit of herself into it now that it looked like she might. 

 

Benny sucked hard on Amara’s tongue and pulled away with a nip to her bottom lip, ‘You think you can hold onto your legs for me sweetheart?  Wanna get my hands back on you,” he said, grinning when she did as he asked, “Mm good,” Benny pulled at the laces that loosely tied the top of Amara’s corset and reached in to squeeze at Amara’s breasts, “Been wanting to do this for a really long time sweetheart.”

 

“Really, really long time,” Cain repeated, moving the damp piece of lace out of the way to get a real taste of her.  He teased at her lips only to get impatient with himself and spread her wide, “Fuck…” Cain groaned, lapping at her hole.

 

“Fuck, get up here and let me taste,” Benny growled out, his hand grabbing at the back of Cain’s neck when he surged forward to shove his tongue into Benny’s mouth.

 

“Ungh-that’s hot,” Amara groaned, feeling her body shake at the thought of them not only being comfortable with having her, but actually wanting one another as well. She whined as her hips started seeking friction against the open air, but she wouldn’t break them apart for anything. If the need to feel them wasn’t so great Amara thought she might have liked to just sit back and watch the two men explore what was between them. 

 

She waited until they both pulled back, breathless and panting. Their foreheads pressed together like they couldn’t actually believe that happened. “Have you um..have you done that before?”

 

Cain laughed a little breathlessly, “Not in a really long time sadly,” he said and leaned down to finally feel Amara’s lips against his own.  It was tentative at first, almost scared that this wasn’t real and all but a dream.  Then were two sets of hands on him and Cain groaned, licking into Amara’s already parted mouth.  He wasn’t sure who it was but he had an idea it was Benny but someone was undoing his pants.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck wait,” Cain growled out.

 

“C’mon man don’t ruin it with your logic brain right now,” Benny said, trying to pull Cain’s face back to Amara’s to distract him.

 

Cain sat back though and looked at the way too sinful position of Amara leaning back against Benny’s chest with her breasts exposed not to mention her panties were still pushed to the side.  Her couch was going to be very ruined after this.  

 

“I’m not as secure as you are Ben-”

 

“Bee-” both of them started and Cain was not going to admit or comment on the fact that a very small whine left his throat at the stupid childish nickname.  So what if he cared about bees and had a dream to take care of his own hive one day.  He had to be the strong one here dammit.

 

“I need to know that this isn’t just...one day or one night thing.  That when we wake up tomorrow I’m not still fucking single…”

 

“Ben, let me up,” Amara whispered, using Benny’s strength to pull herself up off the couch. “Go wait in my bed, Benny. It will be just a few minutes.”

 

Benny was torn in staying, wanting to reassure Cain himself but he did as he was told, “Do me a favor and actually listen to her cher,” he said, swooping down to kiss Cain’s forehead before heading towards the bedroom.

 

Amara slipped her robe off, mostly because it was just uncomfortable now that Benny had undone her corset. She straddled his legs and let him pull her easily into his lap. She tried to think of the best way to get her point across but in the end she knew that she just had to try and if it didn’t work, well it didn’t. Though the thought of that left an icy cold sear on her heart. 

 

“Listen, I know this might feel sudden...that there’s probably a dozen different reasons your brilliant mind is running rampant. But I have to say this. No matter what happens or doesn’t happen tonight. I will still love you and I will still be your best friend. I think I can safely say that Benny feels the same thing,” She paused, shushing him when she could see clearly that Cain thought she meant  _ only _ his best friend. 

 

“If you think this is too soon, or you’d rather we have dates and go to movies and basically do everything else we’ve been doing for the past decade, that’s okay. It doesn’t mean I’m any less yours...if Benny stays, or if he decides he’s not ready either, it doesn’t mean I’m any less his…” she looked up at him, feeling the corners of her eyes burn with tears, “I know it’s asking a lot, for me to have both of you but I want to be selfish..just this once, just with this one thing.”

 

Cain wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his head resting right on top of her breasts, “No, I want this.  I just don't want this to be a one time thing is all,” he said, turning his head a little to kiss each mound before kissing at her neck.

 

“Hey, don’t cry Mari,” he said reaching up to thumb away one of her tears.

 

“Do you really think that I could have all this for one night and it wouldn’t kill me to let it go, let you go?” She asked, her voice shaky as she thought of all they meant to her. It was a foolish and selfish thought summoning them to her so carelessly, as if she ever expected it to be something so callus or casual. 

 

Amara hated herself for it.

 

She had Cain here ready to give her everything, talking of tomorrows that felt like forevers and it made her guilt burst into shards of glass ripping through her insides. “I-I thought I could, I thought that I could just bring you here and one of you might give me a good fuck like it was nothing, like it was just comfort….and now after that you’re offering me the only thing I feel like I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Cain cupped Amara’s face and kissed her slowly.  He tried to keep it soft, to tell her how much he did love her but he couldn’t help wrapping one arm around her to pull her in even closer.  He nipped at her bottom lip and quickly soothed it with his tongue, “I’m gonna be honest, we’ve been wanting you for years but both of us knew that it would never be just physical.  So if you want this from us Amara then be selfish because we do too,” he said.

 

Amara surged forward giving him heated kisses that were more bite than tongue but the renewed energy inside her couldn’t be tamed. She couldn’t believe they’d been wanting her,  _ for years _ . “Ughhh, boys,” She moaned through the kiss, cursing that they’d kept it in so long. They could have shared so much more throughout and for just a moment she mourned what could have been. Though it didn’t take long to pull her back into the present. 

 

She was surprised that he backed away when she started to rock in his lap reminding her that Benny was in the bedroom and they’d kept him waiting long enough.

 

Cain locked her feet at his back and managed to stand while she was still wrapped around him.  It wasn’t far to her bedroom but he did take a few stops to kiss her long and hard, “Let’s hope Benny’s not asleep,” he teased, toeing the door to her bedroom open and nearly dropped her.

 

“About damn time,” Benny chuckled.  He was sprawled on Amara’s bed butt ass naked slowly stroking his cock.

 

“Fuck…” Cain hissed, his mouth already watering at the sight.

 

Amara saw Cain’s face and eyes before she turned her head to Benny and somehow that made the view even more appealing. Knowing that she wasn’t the only one hungry for that cock made her knees weak. She licked her lips and turned to Cain with a satisfied smirk, “Wanna share it?” 

 

“You bet your cute little ass I do,” Cain grinned carrying her over to the bed and playfully dropping her down.  Before he could crawl up next to them, Benny’s foot pushed him back.

 

“Nuh uh, get naked first,” He chuckled, holding his hand out to Amara, ‘You, I want another kiss,” he said pulling her further up the bed.  Out of the corner of his eye Cain stood still watching them and Benny just grinned as he cupped the back of Amara’s head to flick his tongue out at the seam of her lips.

 

“Mmm,” Amara moaned, the angle so much better now she could feel how soft and warm Benny’s tongue was against her lips, alongside her own. It was a contrast to kissing Cain but it was so very welcome. 

 

She wondered if she’d ever learn them so well that one day they could blindfold her and she’d still be able to pick out who was touching her and vice versa with only a simple brush against her skin or her mouth. Amara shuddered at the thought and her hands started gripping at every inch of Benny’s body that she could reach. She wanted to know it now, wanted to learn it more with every passing second like a craving. 

 

When she pulled back they were both struggling to breathe but Cain was finally joining them, his skin a complete mystery to her. Though it had been a few years, Benny was always more liberal with his shirtlessness. They spent too many summers together for her not to have seen his bare chest, but Cain was different and she hadn’t ever seen him like this. It was somehow both surprise and not to see hard rigid muscle the clothes had been hiding. Unable to stop herself the sound flew out of her mouth, “Fuuuuck.”

 

Cain blushed and tried to not cover himself from the very hungry and predatory looks on Benny’s and Amara’s faces.  He knew he was built but nothing compared to Benny, so hearing that kind of reaction out of Amara did wonders boosting his confidence.  

 

“God damn cher, why do you cover all that up?” Benny growled yanking Cain closer until he was practically on Benny’s lap while Amara was still at his side.

 

“I have no idea,” Cain laughed just before throwing his head back with a moan.  Benny’s fist closed around his hardening cock and his entire body jerked at the touch.

 

“Well, I think Amara will agree when I say you definitely need to wear less,” Benny chuckled.  He let go of Cain’s cock in favor of pulling both of his lovers closer to share a very wet and sloppy kiss between the three of them.

 

She nipped and bit at both their lips, but she wouldn’t let it distract her for long. Amara had seen that look of hunger in Cain’s eyes and she felt the same thing at the sight of Benny’s thick shaft pulsing in his own grip. She left them to kiss a little longer, it only furthered her own pent up arousal, but there wouldn’t be anything that stopped her from getting her mouth around Benny’s cock even if she had to start slow. 

 

It was warm, heavy in her hand when she wrapped her fingers delicately around the base. There was a cut off moan above her but Amara didn’t stop. Instead she slid the tip into her mouth and clenched her cheeks around it while working both hands up the full length to meet her lips. Her nails scraped gently across Benny’s sack and he bowed off the bed nearly pushing into her throat. 

 

Amara popped off loudly and looked up where they were both staring down at her, “Like that did ya?”

 

“Fucking hell cher,” Benny groaned, his head falling back.

 

“I thought you were gonna share, you little brat,” Cain grinned, sliding his hand down Benny’s chest and down his stomach to grip the base of Benny’s cock.

 

“Ungh, the two of you are gonna kill me,” Benny grunted.  Cain helped him ease two pillows under his head before Cain was shimmying down so he could suck at Benny’s base while Amara continued to suck at his tip.

 

She loved the way he felt in her mouth but she couldn’t take him in properly. So Amara pulled off and thought of a way they both could be more satisfied. She guided Cain’s head lower until he started licking at Benny’s balls, the orbs growing bigger with every touch. Once he was mostly out of her way, Amara took as much as she could of Benny’s cock into her mouth, hitting a little over midway before the tip pressed back into her throat. She gave it a second, let him feel it squeeze around head of his cock before she slid off panting at how wonderful he felt there. 

 

“Your turn,” she said, trading spaces so that Cain could get more of Benny’s cock and she was satisfied to tease and suck against his balls.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Benny panted, fingers digging into the bed to not lose it right then.  Having Amara’s throat fluttering around him was one thing but to see Cain damn near swallowing him down in one go...if he died now he’d go a very happy man.  There were times he forgot Cain was pansexual like himself and probably had quite a few male lovers in his past but right now he was reminded.  Cain could deep throat like a fucking pro.

 

Cain hummed around Benny’s cock, loving how much it was stretching his throat and cutting off his air supply to his lungs.  There was a small nudge of his hips and Cain back off a little, “God damn Benny,” he said roughly, before licking up the bead of precum.  Amara made a small noise and he surged forward to slide his tongue over hers, sharing the taste of Benny between them.

 

“God...fuck...I’m gonna cum way too soon here,” Benny grunted as he watched the two of them kiss sloppily while making those way too sinful hungry noises in the back of their throats.

 

Kissing Cain was salt and warm and full of harsh bites and strangled moans, somehow just as needy and full of passion as what she felt with Benny. Amara’s head started to clear for a second and she remembered the things she’d bought back when she’d been dating the guy before Geoff, she couldn’t even think of his name right then but there was a whole bag of things she’d wanted to try and then just like always, they’d fallen apart.

 

She backed away so quickly she let Cain tilt head first into Benny’s dick but she didn’t think he minded all that much. “I can’t believe I completely forgot, one sec...don’t stop.” 

 

Amara opened her closet a walked in further until she got to the back wall, moving a few shoe boxes around until she found the bag she was looking for behind them. Grinning to herself she took it back into the bedroom and started pulling things out. She tossed the first cock ring she found to Benny who was already whining about cumming too soon. 

 

When she found the other that had a vibration sensor connected to it, Amara moved closer, ran her fingers through Cain’s hair, slowly pushed him down a little, getting Benny’s cock even deeper into his throat before pulling off quickly in case it was too much. “Want it?” 

 

Cain swallowed around Benny a few times before pulling up.  He eyed the cock ring and grinned wide, “Fuck yeah.”  Before Amara could put it on him though they got Benny’s on first.  The poor guy was ready to explode and as much as Cain wanted to taste it, he wanted to see Amara on that dick first.

 

Cain rolled over onto his back and pulled Amara until she was straddling his legs and grinned, “Knew one day I’d see you above me,” he grinned.

 

She still hadn’t let go of the bag though she was distracted by the feel of Cain’s cock pushing against her panties and dragging along her slit. Amara’s head fell back in the pleasured feel of them moving together even if he wasn’t inside her yet. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn’’t get inside her and the whine that came out of her throat seemed to agree. 

 

Amara dropped the bag next to Benny and worked to pull her panties over so she could really feel him. “Need you, Bee. Want you inside me, I’m already soaked, please.”

 

Benny moved up behind Amara and slid his fingers over her slit from behind, “Mmm, she really is Bee, think I should stretch her out before she sits on that big fat cock of yours?” Benny grinned, teasing her fluttering hole with the tip of his finger.  

 

Cain nodded rapidly as he struggled to pull the stupid cock ring on.  There was no way he was gonna be the first to blow.  He maneuvered the little vibrating part to where it could possibly hit Amara’s clit once she started riding him and bit his lip waiting.

 

“Maybe someday we can both fit inside this delicious pussy of yours sweetheart,” Benny growled in her ear as he pushed one finger into her.

 

“Ooooh fuck, yes… yes want that, need you both,” she moaned as Benny’s thick finger pushed against her walls it wasn’t enough though. Amara was drenched and she knew she could take more than that, her pussy already eager for somebody’s fucking cock. “More, need more Benny.. So wet and open, ready for him, ready for you...just need you.”

 

When he pushed in another finger, Amara finally stopped being overwhelmed with need. Instead she felt the pleasure curl in her spine. “That will take a while but soon, I want one of you in my pussy and the other in my ass. Want to feel both of those huge cocks fucking into me.”

 

Cain was so glad he’d pushed on that damn cock ring, just hearing those filthy things coming out of her mouth was enough to make him cum like a damn teenager.  

 

“Mmm, don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll get to that,” Benny said thrusting his fingers into her a little faster.  He was doing it mostly for himself, to feel her drip down his arm.  He finally gave in and pulled his fingers out slowly only to quickly steady her so she wouldn’t fall over.  Together they got her positioned right over Cain’s cock.  With his wet hand he slicked Cain up and watched as Amara lowered herself onto him.

 

Finally having him inside her was like like coming home. It stole her breath and briefly made her hips go numb but it was perfect. She cried out, several times, using their names over and over again needing to make sound, needing to remind herself it was real. She let his hands move her hips at first, allowing him to set the pace and the rhythm. 

 

Amara figured Benny would find some way of chasing his own pleasure but he was steady at her side, his hand never leaving her body fully. He was touching Cain as well but it was clear he was focused on making sure she was being taken care of. “Ahhh, yes, yes right there, mmm fuck, more,” she moaned, pulling Benny’s fingers to her mouth and sucking hard to draw the taste of herself from his skin. 

 

Cain stared up at them, his mouth dropping open that any of this was actually real.  Amara felt amazing around his cock and looked even better writhing above him.  Benny’s hands were roaming all over her body, squeezing her breasts with one hand while the other reached lower to start rubbing her clit.  

 

“Fuck,” Cain grunted when those same fingers brushed along his cock to turn on the vibrator on his cock ring.

 

“Let’s see how many times we can get her to cum yeah?” Benny asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh shit, yeah,” Cain agreed and pulled her hips hard against him so the vibrations could press right against her clit.  He couldn’t really see what Benny was doing but it was enough to have Amara damn near clawing at his chest.

 

“Oh God Benny...Cain, I-I- F-fuck,” Amara cried out, coating Cain’s cock and Benny’s fingers that were still trailing over her slit with slick wet juice. She’d thought she was feeling more pleasure than humanly possible until she felt Benny’s fingers slide around toward her empty hole. Amara was already dripping into her crack and he used that slick up a finger and finally give her something else to clench around. 

 

She couldn’t last any longer, Amara’s body began to shake and a long, drawn out whine carried through her lungs as the orgasm she’d been holding off consumed her. Toes clenched so tightly that they felt as if they might fall off. Her eyes rolled back in her head as every inch of her started to tremble with the intensity of release. 

 

“Oh my God,” Cain groaned, fingers digging into Amara’s hips as she squeezed tight around him.  He’d cum long and hard if the he didn’t have the cock ring stopping it.

 

“That’s our girl,” Benny said against her ear.  Tremors shook her entire body and Benny was glad to hold her against him as the orgasm rolled through her.  He wanted to play with her empty hole a bit longer but he also wanted to let her rest a little.  They were so far from calling it a night.

 

Both of them helped ease her off Cain’s cock and Benny turned the vibrator off before he took Cain into his mouth.  The taste of Amara and Cain mixing together had him groaning.

 

“Fuck!” Cain shouted, his hips pushing off the bed as Benny’s mouth became a damn vacuum.

 

Amara wanted to join in but the sheer power of the orgasm had her lying mostly still for a few minutes at least. She caught the sight of Benny sinking down on Cain’s cock though and nearly came all over again. Watching them really go at one another was slowly moving up her bucket list. Not that she didn’t love how badly they wanted to take care of her but Amara thought watching them, it might be enough to make her cum untouched. Certainly, felt that way at least.

 

Cain’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Benny all but fucked his throat down onto his cock.  It felt too good and he was scrambling to get the cock ring off.

 

“Ah, ah cher,” Benny said grabbing at his hands.  Cain let out this petulant whine that went down to Benny’s toes and he grinned over at a heavily breathing Amara, “Should we let him cum now?”

 

“N-not yet, wanna be able to t-taste it,” she said softly, pulling herself up on her her elbows to get closer to Cain. She wanted Benny’s too but Amara told herself she had to have patience…

 

Or…

 

‘Mmm, want Benny’s ring off I w-want you to stroke your cocks together. When you’re both ready to cum take Cain’s ring off and ahhh,” she paused, Benny’s fingers tugging at her nipple, “Fuck, need it, need your cum mixed together and I wanna suck away every last drop.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Benny growled moving to straddle Cain’s legs, ripping off the cock ring to toss somewhere to the side.  He grabbed up both of their cocks and started to stroke them fast.

 

“Fuck!  Oh God, please just take it off!” Cain cried out, his nails digging into Benny’s thick thighs.  His cock was leaking like crazy but he couldn’t cross over that last ledge.

 

Amara pet Cain’s hair, kissing at his cheek, trying to ease his need a little. Benny’s cock had been neglected for a while and as deliciously hard as it was, neither of them could expect him to be ready to spill his load just because they were. “Shh, we’ll take care of you...want you to cum with Benny...Don’t you want that, Bee? Don’t you want to hold on just a little longer for me?”

 

Cain whined but nodded, turning his head to catch Amara’s lips with his own, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard.  Benny was being relentless and Cain’s body was starting shake from being on edge.

 

“Just a little longer darlin,” Benny grunted dragging the pad of his thumb hard over both of the heads.  He was more than ready but the sight of Cain writhing and kissing Amara almost frantically was something he could watch for hours.

 

“Mmm,” Amara moaned into the kiss, nipping and biting playfully at his lips. “You’re being so good for us, Bee.” 

 

She slid down his body, knowing Benny was holding back. Cain was a beautiful mess and she needed this nearly as much as he did. Amara spat over the tips of their cocks as Benny continued to stroke them in a nearly punishing grip by the way it looked  “Okay, Ben…feed me, need it now, don’t hold back any more.” 

 

Benny tried to be gentle but he damn near ripped Cain’s cock ring off and pulled out every trick he knew.  Cain thrashed on the bed and it didn’t take long at all before both of them started to spurt, most of it hitting Amara straight on her lips.

 

“Fuuuuck!” Benny shouted, aiming a bit better to get most of it in her mouth but with the way Cain was bucking his hips it was difficult.

 

“Oh fuck, oh God,” Cain panted, his eyes bleary as he tried to focus on the mess they were making of Amara’s mouth, chin and even her neck and chest were getting splashes of their cum.

 

Benny shuddered hard and smoothed his hand up and down Cain’s chest to calm him down but kept his hand firmly wrapped around their cocks, “You feel better sweetheart?’ Benny cooed, the question directed to both of them.

 

“Mmm, yes.” Amara licked at her lips and though she wished she could reach it all, she had trouble cleaning up some of the mess. It was then she turned to Benny who seemed most at himself and asked him to. In a warm, playful voice she said, “Either come lick this off or grab me a towel.”

 

Benny laughed and tackled Amara to the bed, licking up every trail of cum and even sucking hard on one of her nipples just because he could.  Biting his lip he dragged his cock along Amara’s slit.  He was still hard and really wanted to know what itf felt like to sink into her, “May I cher?” he asked.

 

“Yes, oh fuck yes ...please,” Amara begged. She’d never imagined she’d be able to have Benny inside her so soon after cumming but his cock was thick and warm, tapping against her slit. She was on her back and though she wanted to feel him hammering into her from behind she wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep it up so she let him in just like that. 

 

Benny slid into her slow and groaned loudly as he bottomed out.  She was so warm and tight around him it wouldn’t take him long to cum deep inside of her.  The thought had him shuddering and he had to still his hips, “Do you want me to wear a condom?” he asked.

 

“I-I’m clean,” she answered, feeling utterly stretched out around him. “I’m on the pill and I-I’d rather you not unles-, ungh fuck you feel amazing, unless you want to..”

 

Amara rolled her hips and shuddered at the way he pushed against all of her walls. She could practically feel herself opening further even after taking Cain’s considerably large cock, Benny needed more space and she ate it up with a satisfied smile. 

 

Cain finally rolled over and crawled closer to them, one arm going under Amara’s head while the other rubbed at her belly and then her breasts, pinching and pulling at each of her nipples, “I think Benny’s just worried about you get pissed that he couldn’t hold back and cum inside of you,” Cain grinned.

 

Benny laughed and nodded.  He grabbed at Cain’s free hand and guided it down to start rubbing slow circles against Amara’s clit like he had done earlier, “That would be right, even though I know Cain would love to eat my cum out of you.  He does enjoy eating pussy,” Benny snarked.

 

“Not to mention ass,” Cain grinned.

 

“Fuck, me too.  I do plan on bendin you over later Cain,” Benny grunted, his hips jerking forward at just the mere thought of not only eating out his other best friend but fucking him while he ate out Amara.

 

She cursed and let her head fall back. It all felt too wonderful. Amara wasn’t sure how but she knew she’d cum again soon. Just the way they were talking had her body tingling with response. “Ungh, why would I-mmmmmyes, would I get mad about that? Want you to fill me up, want your cum inside me. Fuck, Benny.”

 

“You like that idea don’t ya cher?  Me making a big ol mess out of ya,” Benny grunted, slamming his hips hard against her.  The bed creaked and he moaned loud when her eyes rolled back in her head.  He was getting close again but he needed Amara to get there faster.

 

He hooked one of her legs over his shoulders and began hammering into her, he could feel Cain’s fingers moving with the same rate he was thrusting.

 

“C’mon baby cum for us again,” Cain whispered in her ear.  He bit his lip and gave Amara’s clit a tap with his fingers.

 

It didn’t take long with both of her boys spurring her on. Amara wasn’t sure even the most practiced person could have held out under those conditions. Benny was fucking her nice and hard, in the way she’d dreamed of before they came and Cain was only fueling the fire when he kept pushing against her clit drawing sparks of pleasure out from her core. 

 

“I-I’m gonna, fuuuuuck, Benny, Benny, C-Cain,” she said, over and over again. It was like her brain cut off and all that was left were their names and she was shouting them out so loud she worried if maybe one of them should  cover her mouth but both seemed pleased at her outburst.

 

Benny kept up the pace, his need to see Amara cum fueling him on and giving him the ability to hold off on his own orgasm.  

 

Cain alternated between rubbing and spanking at Amara’s clit as he kissed and bit all along her neck.  

 

Amara’s entire body shook as she came, hot molten lava dripping from her in harsh swollen waves. She cried out again and again as the release rocked through her. She clutched at whatever was close to her hands, her toes doing the same with the air where they were still jerking as Benny’s slick wet body was steadily smacking against her. It was by far the most glorious thing she’d ever felt and as her mind was overwhelmed with bliss and pleasure, Amara knew she’d be happy if all she ever did from this moment on was stay side by side with her lovers. 

* * *

 

The morning came quicker than she expected, given they’d spent more than half the night wound together. Amara had never felt so wanted, needed, loved than she did with her two favorite guys. How they’d managed so long without  _ this _ aspect of their relationship, she didn’t know but she was glad that time was over and that they have something even more precious. 

 

With the sun filtering in through her blinds, Amara swiped at her sleepy eyes to make the brightness feel like less of an assault on her brain. She was warm, tucked against Benny’s side, surprised to see Cain on the other considering she thought he fell asleep behind her. Still, it was a beautiful sight and as much as she wanted to wake them both up with some form of sex, her muscles were still a little sore from the night before and her stomach was ready to start growling any moment. 

 

She attempted to gently slide out of bed, holding back a laugh when Benny momentarily tightened his grip around her. “Shh, I’m going to get cleaned up and start breakfast. Then we can come back to bed if you want.” 

 

Amara didn’t think he heard her really, but he mumbled some form of agreement and she was able to slip out of the covers. It was really early and both the boys liked to sleep in on the weekends so Amara ran a warm bath to relax some of her sore muscles and get clean at the same time. Half an hour later Amara was grateful she’d taken the time to do it and her body seemed to thank her for it as well. Once she dried off and got dressed, breakfast was next on the list. 

 

Benny blindly felt around on the bed and groaned when he realized there was a huge space of where someone warm had been sleeping.  He didn’t want to open his eyes but he was pretty sure it was Amara, the arm draped around his middle from behind felt a bit too muscular to be hers.

 

He stayed there in that half awake half asleep state for awhile.  Cain snuggled even closer to him and the overall softness of the bed helped to keep him floating.  He was just about to fall back asleep when the smells of food wafted into the room.  Benny rolled over onto his back and laughed softly as Cain suckered himself to his side.

 

“Cher c’mon wake up,” Benny said kissing at his forehead.  Cain blinked himself awake and smiled up at Benny before giving him a kiss.  Benny sighed against his lips and both of them finally dragged their asses out of bed.  Neither of them brought a change of clothes so last night jeans had to do for now.  While Cain finished brushing his teeth with one of the spare toothbrushes Benny trudged into the kitchen for some coffee.  

 

He had to stop though and take in the sight of Amara moving around easily in her kitchen and cooking.  Her hair was still wet but soon it would be fluffy and soft to the touch.  Benny couldn’t help himself and moved up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist, “Morning darlin.”

 

“Morning Ben, I tried to let you sleep in a little but it’s almost done now so I’d have woke you soon enough anyway,” she grinned. It felt so good to have this. Amara had briefly worried things would be awkward in the daylight even though they’d all said this was what they wanted. She’d never been so happy to be wrong. “Grab a couple plates down and I’ll pour you some coffee.” 

 

“In a second,” he mumbled, moving her hair out of the way to press a few kisses along her neck, “You can’t just be in the kitchen looking adorable as shit and not expect to get some attention,” he teased before gently letting her move out of his embrace.

 

“Well if your omelet burns, it’s your own fault,” she said, playfully knocking her hips against him when he made it back with the plates. She loaded a couple of them up and started the third omelet before pouring two cups of coffee and passing them across the island. “Eat, we can cuddle afterward. I’m starving and you know how seriously I take my food.”

 

“Yes dear,” Benny grinned grabbing up the two cups just as Cain finally made his appearance.    

 

“Oh my God that smells fucking amazing,” Cain grumbled still half asleep.  He greedily accepted the mug of hot coffee and didn’t even realize he was snuggling up against Benny’s chest until he felt the guy laugh.

 

“Are you cold Bee?” Benny asked.  Cain shook his head and backed away blushing.

 

“No…”

 

“Hey, don’t start that.  It’s too early so I’m gonna get this out before your brain has a chance to even overthink shit,” Benny said before cupping Cain’s face with both hands, “We’re together, all three of us.  You wanna be a cuddle whore then you do exactly what you just did because we ain’t gonna mind cher.  Got it?” Benny said.  

 

Cain snorted but nodded his head, smiling as Benny kissed his forehead.  Once Benny was out of his way he shuffled over to Amara and gave her a hug from behind, “Hi.”

 

“Hey,” she answered, her face spread in a wide grin. She turned enough to give him a little kiss but didn’t lose her focus for long. Her stomach was empty and Cain was right, the food smelled amazing, she didn’t want to risk burning it. “You make me screw up my eggs and we’re going to have a problem...and by  _ we _ I mean  _ you  _ because I’ll be eating yours.” 

 

Cain sighed and moved away, “I get no love around here,” he said with a wink as he went to join Benny at the table.  He really wanted to start eating but he also wanted to wait until Amara was done and could join them.  Benny was focusing on his coffee and Cain grinned when he realized he was doing the same thing.

 

Thankfully she didn’t put as much meat or veggies in her eggs so they cooked a little quicker than the boys’ had. Amara added the cheese to the pan and turned the burner off so she could grab some fresh fruit from the fridge and pantry. She grabbed a nice bowl full and carried her plate and bowl to the table. When she got there she noticed neither of the guys had started in on their eggs and she shook her head at them. 

 

“There is no need to be chivalrous when it comes to food. I mean, I’ll expect it in other areas but don’t let your meal get cold just to wait on me,” Amara  said, smiling while muttering a soft  _ idiots _ , to herself. They were her idiots though and that thought brought out an even bigger grin. “I’m serious, eat already.”

 

Benny started to say something to their defense but Cain all but ruined it by shoving a huge portion of the omelette into his mouth, “Well then…” Benny chuckled and started to eat his as well.  It was delicious if not slightly luke warm but still, Amara was a damn good cook.  She owned breakfast meals while Benny owned dinners.  Cain well, he did amazing deserts but never really got the chance to make them too often.

 

“This is so good,” Cain moaned, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball like some huge cat.    

 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Amara said, taking a long drink of the tangy orange juice Benny got for her. They finished breakfast pretty quickly, she’d never seen the point in being dainty about food. Especially not in front of Benny or Cain. It was really only other women that brought out the insecurities of her voracious appetite. 

 

“I’ll do the dishes if you guys wanna grab a shower, if not we can just watch some tv or something. And I’ll get it later,” she offered, not really sure which one she wanted them to pick. Delaying the dishes was certainly favorable considering she hated them, but she knew they’d feel gross if they didn’t at least get washed off like she did. 

 

“Definitely need a shower but I gotta drop by my apartment to pick up some clothes cause I doubt we’re gonna be leaving here the entire weekend,” Benny smirked, “And I can pick up some stuff for dinner tonight.”

 

“Oooh, can you get me something to make for dessert then?” Cain asked with a huge smile.  Benny chuckled and rose up from the table, first kissing Cain on the forehead and then Amara on her nose.

 

“Sure cher.  Make him do the dishes, you cooked,” he said and then tipped up her face to kiss at her lips slowly, “Mmm, that’s never gonna get old.”

 

Cain watched them with a soft sigh, something easing the last bit of anxiety out of his chest.  He got up from the table as well and started to fill the sink with hot soapy water.


End file.
